godfleshfandomcom-20200213-history
Algardo Raguelez
Algardo Raguelez was a young Tethyrian male; a rogue and opportunist, living and operating in Amn. He was a friend of the former Earl of Valladilene and also a member of the Company that escaped the Purging of the town in the autumn (Marpenoth) of 1479 Dale Reckoning. Appearance, personality and equipment Algardo was a young man of Tethyrian heritage, of average height and weight. His looks were typical among his people; tan skin, straight, shoulder-long brown hair and sparkling, green eyes. He proudly wore a long, thick mustache that he tended to crook around the edge, and a cunning smile to accompany that. He was always being a curious and spontaneous person, acting on feeling and wit more than careful thought or planning. Although this had caused him to step in numerous traps and ill situations, luckily Algardo had the wits to respond and manage to evade or escape cases when others would already be in too deep to even consider running. He was always quick to smile, joke and even be sarcastic - while on the other hand he was stubborn as a mule when one pushed or questioned his potential. He valued his friends and wished to have as many as possible, though the events in the Goldplains introduced the concept of caution in his mind. Algardo's typical clothing came in earthly colors of brown, gray and black. An unremarkable white linen shirt, a typical for the Sword Coast vest and coat combination, complete with a deerskin pair of breeches, knee-tall boots and a round hat. For a flashy stroke and when he was able to, he wore a blood red cape around his shoulders and down to his knees. Closer to the time of his disappearance, these looks changed to a more menacing and regal appearance. The leather armor he acquired from the [[Eye of Fate|''Eye of Fate ]] looked like a piece of gear very few would ever own, complex in its combination of major blacks, white and purple. The cowl that came with it shaded his witty face. Beyond a short sword and a crossbow that he carried around in secret, Algardo discovered and armed himself with two unique items, retrieved from a horde of the Hellfangs tribe on the remote Cloud Peaks. A famed ''duelist's dagger hailing from Old Tethyr, which in the right hands is a swift and lethal weapon, and the panther's tread, ''a cover for his boots made of black feline fur that magically enhanced his speed and litheness. However, after his encounter in the ''Eye of Fate, he never saw these items again. Instead, he found himself lying on the same floor with a number of breath-taking treasures, comprising of a full Tethyrian Royal Assassin's garment and weaponry. That was the outfit he was last seen in. Trivia *Algardo has known and been friends with Fendrell Ayn Alhaine (the Earl of Valladilene) since childhood. He was his right hand in the estate, posing as the stableman. The Earl also covered up Algardo's weapon possession. *He could be really charming and pleasant, enough to mildly affect people's behaviors to his best interest. *He was very proud of his Tethyrian mustache. As his father and grandfather and all forefathers would note: it was his honor and pride. He trimmed and cared for it daily, even when the conditions do not favor such luxuries. *He enjoyed the company of women, but was never seriously involved with one. *He had a wide collection of vests back in the Alhaine estate. Fendrell gifted them to Algardo, knowing his knack for the particular clothing. Of all these, Algardo had only one left, the one he escaped the Purging with. *Algardo loved the eggs, cheese and ale of the Black Goose Inn. He sometimes visited the Rover Inn to indulge to his favorite tomato-sauced boar roast. *He was devastated when he had to put out a fire at the Rat's Teeth by using his beloved cloak. He still wore it, despite the damage done after the event. *His family and childhood friends were not close to Valladilene. Only Fendrell of all the Company would know wether they are alive or dead, or where they might be. *Algardo's explosive stubborn reactions nearly got him to trouble when during a dispute on the laws of Amn with sir Lymond Vickary, he spat on his breastplate. The paladin Knight remained calm and Algardo avoided imprisonment. *He was extremely stubborn. He could follow orders from people that earned his respect (rare few) but with others he was just provocative and a pain mostly. He really liked and felt close to all members of the Company, but only trusts Fendrell. He viewed them all as comrades in dark times, outside the safety of a town's walls. *He had a great relation and understanding with space, distance and the nature of light. By instinct he could use them to remain unseen. *Algardo managed to destroy an apparently deathless undead creature by agilely casting it down a shaft. *Algardo sometimes saw visions, both while asleep and awake, considering them an effect of his exhaustion from the constant travels. All of these visions were blurry, hazy and distorted, and they appeared more vivid when they occurred during the nighttime. The things he constantly saw were a blood red fox, a black and red banner on a pike bearing (possibly) a fox heraldry, and armored soldiers against enraged barbarians in a gory fight. Algardo was oblivious as to what they meant. *While in Arhiod with the rest of the Company and the game of scales, Algardo's demeanor affected the surrounding environment. An empty darkness when he was cool and fiery explosions when he got uneasy and frustrated. *While in Imnescar, Algardo drew upon his ability to shift in Arhiod and out, eventually being able to pull most of his comrades out of a bloody combat with a dragon. The result was for Algardo to disappear ever since, leaving Lymond Vickary alone in Arhiod.